1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package structure and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to an LED package structure with high luminance and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to the increasing luminance of an LED, in some fields, the LED has gradually replaced a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb to become a very useful light source, for example, a scanner light source with fast response, a back light source or a front light source for an LCD, an illumination means for instrument panel of automobile, a traffic light and regular lighting apparatuses.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a conventional LED package structure. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LED package structure 100 includes an LED chip 110, a carrier substrate 120, two metal wires 132 and 134 and an encapsulant 140. The LED chip 110 is disposed on the carrier substrate 120 and the two metal wires 132 and 134 are respectively electrically connected between the LED chip 110 and the carrier substrate 120. The encapsulant 140 is disposed on the carrier substrate 120 and encapsulates the two metal wires 132 and 134.